3 coupables  1 victime
by Miss N.C.I.S
Summary: Ma première fic sur Bones! Sadisme omniprésent! Brennan est la cible de plusieurs vengeances. Aie! Reviews please.
1. At first

3 COUPABLES / 1 VICTIME

At first…

Booth et Brennan marchent dans une ruelle sombre et mal famée. Des poubelles éventrées trainent au milieu du passage, des chats errants courent après des rats gros comme une tennis.  
- Booth, pourquoi le FBI nous a t-il envoyé ici?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Bones.  
- Tu [ Vous saurez pourquoi ils se tutoient ... à la fin du scénario! es sûr que c'était ton supérieur au téléphone?  
- Oui Bones. Pour la dernière fois oui, je suis sûr que c'était lui.  
Une sombre silhouette apparait, sort un flingue et tire deux balles. La première atteint Brennan, la seconde passe à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Booth qui s'est élancé à la suite de l'individu. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard.  
- Brennan?  
Il range son arme. Il voit Brennan étendue par terre et les rats qui lui grimpent dessus.  
- Bones?  
Booth se précipite sur Brennan et vire les rats. Il voit la plaie sanglante qui orne l'abdomen de Bones. Elle est pâle. Les gouttes d'une sueur pénible brillent sur son front. Son regard est à demi éteint.  
- Bones, reste avec moi! Tiens le coup! Je vais t'aider!  
Booth enlève sa veste et tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il prend son portable.  
- Ici Booth. Localisez cet appel et envoyez nous une ambulance. _Il raccroche, remonte les manches de sa chemise et enfile une paire de gants en latex. _Tiens bon, Bones. Je vais te sortir de là.  
Booth charge Brennan sur ses épaules. Il l'emmène à la voiture, l'allonge sur la banquette arrière, sort des compresses et continue sa tentative d'arrêt de l'hémorragie. L'ambulance se gare derrière la voiture de Booth, deux ambulanciers descendent, ils sortent une civière. Booth descend de la voiture, les mains ensanglantées.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
- Un individu a débarqué tout à coup et il a tiré deux balles. La première a touché ma collègue.  
Booth prend Bones dans ses bras et l'étend sur la civière.  
- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. De quel groupe sanguin est-elle?  
- O+, je crois. Brennan est ce que c'est ça?  
- C'est exact...  
- Mais faites quelque chose p! Sinon elle va mourir!  
Un ambulancier enlève les compresses que Booth a utilisé, l'autre prend des compresses neuves, une poche de sérum physiologique et des seringues. Il place la perfusion.  
- Tenez moi ça en l'air.  
Booth prend la poche et la maintient en l'air. Les ambulanciers commencent [ Enfin! les soins.  
- On va la brancher et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Vous venez?  
- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je fasse un rapport d'incident et que je prévienne son patron.  
- Booth ... Ne me laisse...pas...pas seule...  
- Je suis désolé, Bones. Je viendrais vous voir à l'hôpital. Emmenez- la.  
Seeley pose la poche de sérum à côté de Temperance, les ambulanciers font monter la civière et ferment les portes. Booth monte dans sa voiture.  
Il arrive dans le bureau de Camille Saroyan.  
- Seeley? Qu'est ce qui se passe? D'où vient tout ce sang sur tes mains et ta chemise? Où est le docteur Brennan?  
- Le sang, c'est celui de Bones, elle a été transportée à l'hôpital.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Le FBI nous a envoyé sur une affaire. Il y a un type qui est arrivé et il nous a tiré dessus. Bones a été touchée.  
- Prends M. Addy avec toi et allez à l'hôpital, il ne faut pas la laisser seule quand elle se réveillera.  
- Et toi, que vas tu faire?  
- Je vais aller voir ton patron et l'informer de cette situation. Attends avant de partir, prends aussi Mlle Montenegro avec toi. Elle est la meilleure amie du docteur Brennan. N'oublies pas d'enlever tes gants.  
- Ah oui!  
Booth sort un sac en plastique, enlève ses gants et les met dedans, scelle le sac et impose sa signature avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il sort du bureau de Saroyan et rejoint Zach.  
- Agent Both? Où est le docteur Brennan?  
- Je vous expliquerai ça quand nous aurons rejoint Mlle Montenegro.  
Bureau d'Angela.  
- Brennan? Comment une chose pareille a pu lui arriver? On va à l'hôpital. Tout de suite! Allez!  
Hôpital. Brennan ouvre péniblement les yeux et aperçoit Angela à côté d'elle.  
- Angela? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Où est Booth?  
- Chut. Calme toi ma chérie. Booth est avec Zach. Ils sont partis prendre un café.  
- Zach ne boit pas de café. Quoi?  
- Zach boit du café. Ils sont partis car ils ne supportaient plus d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Tu nous a fait très peur, tu sais.  
- Angela, combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente?  
- Environ dix heures. Sachant que la moitié de ce temps, tu étais au bloc.  
- Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour moi?  
- Tu es ma meilleure amie, non?  
- Merci Angela.  
Brennan et Angela s'étreignent jusqu'à ce que Temperance grimace de douleur.  
- Attends, rallonge- toi. Doucement, tu as besoin de repos maintenant.  
On frappe doucement à la porte, elle s'ouvre, Booth et Zach entrent.  
- On est réveillé apparement.  
- Toi, je ne t'adresse plus la parole.  
Booth est surpris:  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu m'as abandonnée aux mains d'ambulanciers, incapable de faire leur boulot correctement et aux mains de médecins qui parlent de leurs soucis personnels en t'ouvrant le ventre.  
- Bones, c'était pour ton bien. Tu avais une balle dans l'abdomen et tu perdais beaucoup de sang. Si je ne t'avais pas "abandonnée" à leurs mains "d'incapables" comme tu dis, tu serais morte.  
- Viens là.  
- Quoi?  
- Viens là.  
Booth s'approchent du lit de Brennan, cette dernière lui donne un coup de poing, Angela et Zach se retiennent pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?  
- Pour vous remettre les idées en place.  
N'y tenant plus, Angela et Zach éclatent de rire bientôt imités par Temperance et Seeley. Une infirmière entre.  
- Nous voici de retour parmi les vivants!  
Angela, Seeley, Temperance et Zach se tournent vers elle.  
- Je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La balle que vous avez reçu n'a rien endommagé, vous n'aurez donc aucune séquelle. Vous êtes solide, dr Brennan.  
- Cela vient sûrement de mon sang.  
- Ton sang?  
- Je suis du même groupe sanguin et il te fallait une perf' de sang alors je t'ai fait un don de mon sang.  
- Merci.  
L'infirmière s'approche de Brennan et prend son pouls.  
- Votre pouls est normal. Je vais chercher le docteur Keller.  
L'infirmière sort.  
- Mr Addy, je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions congé.  
- A bientôt, docteur Brennan.  
- A bientôt, Zach.  
Booth et Zach partent.  
- Tu ne pars pas avec eux?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce ce que je sais que tu vas insister auprès du médecin pour qu'il te laisse sortir et il va accepter. Et moi, je serais ton chauffeur car il est hors de question que tu rentres toute seule.  
Le docteur Keller entre.  
- Tu n'es pas venue avec Booth?  
- Non.  
Le médecin s'éclaircit la voix.  
- Docteur Brennan. Je suppose que l'infirmière vous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle.  
- C'est exact.  
- Je vous garde quand même cette nuit en observation.  
- Il faut que j'y aille, ma chérie.  
- Sûrement pas sans moi !  
- Docteur Brennan, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir,...  
- Docteur, je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Pouvez- vous m'enlever ceci?  
- Je ne peux pas, vous avez sérieusement été amochée.  
Brennan arrache l'aiguille, et comme le sang jaillit, elle se sert du drap pour faire compresse. Le médecin, atteré, s'exclame:  
- Docteur Brennan!  
- Je vous laisse trois possibilités maintenant: 1. Vous essayez de m'arrêter et je vous casse la figure.  
- Elle en est capable?  
- Oh que oui!  
- 2. Vous appelez la sécurité mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, je serais loin.  
3. Vous me faites un bandage et m'aidez à sortir dignement.  
- Je crains que...  
- Doc, il vaut mieux que vous choisissiez la troisième possibilité.  
Le docteur Keller rassemble quelques bandages et les applique sur la blessure que Brennan vient de s'infliger. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle est en voiture avec Angela. En la voyant, perdue dans la contemplation du paysage par la vitre passager, Angela regrette de ne pas avoir appuyé le médecin pour qu'il la garde une nuit à l'hôpital. Elle lui trouve le teint blafard, l'air éteint; d'ailleurs elle a le front moite de transpiration.  
- Ca va?  
Elle lui décoche un petit sourire fatigué.  
- Oui. Où en est Booth avec l'enquête?  
- Il a retrouvé l'arme qui a tiré avec les empreintes de Carlos Mendez. Tu le connais?  
- Non.  
- D'après Booth, c'est un membre de la Mara Muerte. Il attend que tu m'en fasses une description pour comparer avec son portrait robot.  
Le silence retombe dans la voiture. Brennan lutte encore contre l'effet des analgésiques, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Angela la laisse se reposer. Peu après, elle se gare sur le parking réservé au personnel. Elles descendent de la voiture.  
- Je t'ai aidée à sortir de l'hôpital alors tu vas me promettre que tu vas te reposer.  
- C'est promis.  
Angela prend son amie par les épaules et toutes les deux entrent dans le bâtiment.  
- Bones? Ce n'est pas possible! Tu es déjà sortie de l'hôpital?!  
- Booth, ne hurle pas comme ça, j'ai mal au crâne.  
- Prends de l'aspirine.  
- Ils m'ont déjà abrutie avec leurs analgésiques alors je crois que je vais plutôt aller me reposer quand nous aurons fait le portrait robot.  
Brennan est assise à son bureau, endormie, Angela arrive.  
- J'ai comparé les portraits que Booth et toi m'avaient fait faire. Il y a des divergences. _Elle fronce les sourcils._Tu m'écoutes?  
Angela fait tourner le fauteuil de Temperance et découvre cette dernière en train de dormir.  
- Ma chérie, tu es une femme de parole. Elle remet le fauteuil en place et quitte le bureau en fermant doucement la porte. Booth vient à sa rencontre.  
- Vous lui avez parlé?  
- Non, pas encore mais...  
Booth ouvre violemment la porte.  
- Bones! Est ce que tu es disposée à nous parler?  
Sous la surprise d'être ainsi réveillée, Temperance manque de tomber de sa chaise.  
- Pardon, tu dormais?  
- Jusqu'à ce que tu entres en hurlant.  
- Excuse- moi. Tu t'es ouvert la joue. Attends.  
Booth sort un kleenex qu'il applique sur la joue de Temperance. Elle sort un pansement d'un des tiroirs, Booth le décachette et lui met sur la joue.  
- Merci.  
- C'est quand même de ma faute.  
- Tu es honnête toi, au moins.  
- Je l'ai toujours été avec toi, non?  
- Qu'est ce que tu voulais?  
- Angela, ici présente, était venue te dire qu'il y avait des divergences sur nos portraits.  
- On garde le tien, il est sûrement plus valide que le mien.  
- Pourquoi dis tu ça?  
- J'ai été blessée et donc mes souvenirs sont moins bons que les tiens à cause de mon coma.  
- De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Mon ordi a reconnu cet homme comme étant Carlos Mendez.  
Le portable de Booth sonne.  
- Booth. OK. On arrive. _Il raccroche._Mendez vient d'être transporté dans nos locaux. On va l'interroger.  
Brennan attrape sa veste, l'enfile et sort du bureau.  
- Booth.  
- Quoi?  
- Prenez soin d'elle.  
- Je vous le promets.  
Booth sort du bureau et prend Brennan par les épaules. Salle d'interrogatoire. Booth est en train d'interroger Mendez, Brennan est assise derrière la vitre sans tain mais elle n'écoute pas, elle est plongée dans une profonde réflexion qui lui provoque une crise d'angoisse. L'homme chargé d'enregistrer l'interrogatoire s'approche d'elle.  
- Docteur Brennan? Vous vous sentez mal?  
- Oui...Non...Enfin, je vais aller prendre l'air. Vous préviendrez l'agent Booth que je suis sortie.  
- D'accord.  
Brennan sort du local en titubant puis sort du bâtiment, elle marche dans la rue jusqu'à tomber sur un bar dans lequel elle entre. Quelques instants plus tard, Booth ouvre la porte du local d'enregistrement.  
- Où est le docteur Brennan?  
- Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle etait sortie.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Elle ne se sentait pas bien.  
Booth sort du local et prend son portable. Dans le bar, Brennan est assise tout au bout du bar complètement ivre.  
- ...Et même que ce matin, j'ai failli mourir...  
- Ouais, c'est ça.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas? Attendez, je vais vous montrer. _Brennan commence à déboutonner son chemisier par le bas quand son portable sonne. Elle le prend. _C'est mon protecteur. Allô Booth? Tu veux te joindre au club?  
- Bones, tu as bu?  
Le barman prend le portable de Brennan.  
- Ici, Bill Atlas, je suis le proprio du bar se situant non loin de votre QG. Votre copine est ici, complètement ivre. Si tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté est vrai, sa vie a été très mouvementée.  
- Elle l'est toujours.  
Booth entre dans le bar et raccroche . Le barman rend le portable à Brennan.  
- Je suppose que vous êtes l'agent Booth.  
- Exact.  
- La même chose!  
- Non! Ca suffit.  
Booth s'approche de Brennan et la prend par les hanches. Elle le repousse.  
- Laisse- moi tranquille! Resservez- moi la même chose.  
- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix.  
Booth pose un billet de 50 dollars sur le comptoir, il prend Brennan de force et la met sur ces épaules, elle se débat.  
- Lâche- moi! Booth, je te préviens, je vais te casser la g!  
- C'est ça. Quand tu seras sobre peut être.  
Ils sortent du bar, Brennan se débat toujours.  
- Bones, arrête tout de suite. Tout le monde nous regarde.  
Booth arrive à sa voiture, la déverouille et ouvre la portière avant côté passager. Il dépose Brennan sur le siège, elle ne se calme pas pour autant, elle essaie de sortir de la voiture.  
- Bones, ou tu arrête ou je t'attache!  
- Oh, j'ai peur.  
- Je vois.  
Booth sort des menottes et attache Brennan dans le dos puis il lui attache sa ceinture de sécurité. Il ferme la portière et va s'installer au volant.  
- Je te ramène chez toi.  
- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. _Elle se rapproche de Booth. _On devrait essayer, maintenant, de rendre notre relation plus personnelle.  
Elle se rapproche encore plus de Booth qui la repousse.  
- On verra ça quand tu seras sobre. Maintenant, reste tranquille ou je te baillone.  
Brennan, résigné, se recale dans le fond de son siège et ... boude.


	2. But somebody else wants to do her in

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils sont sur la route: un sniper les observe. Soudain, il déclenche un tir. La balle traverse le parebrise arrière, frôle le bras de Temperance et traverse le pare brise avant pour atterir dans le moteur. Booth s'arrête violemment. 2° tir. La voiture prend feu. Seeley sort précipitamment de la voiture.  
- Bones, sors de la voiture!  
- Je peux pas.  
- Oh, c'est vrai!  
Booth fait le tour de la voiture, fait sortir Brennan et l'entraine plus loin derrière un rocher, Booth sort son arme et observe les alentours. La voiture explose.  
- Ils t'ont loupé la première fois. Bones?_ Booth se retourne et la surprend à flâner tout autour du site. A ses pieds, il aperçoit un squelette. _Oh, mon Dieu! _Booth s'approche de Brennan et l'attrape par le bras. _Je suis vraiment désolé, Bones. Même si je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas.  
Il lui donne une grande claque qui fait reprendre ses esprits à Brennan.  
- Hey! Pourquoi as tu fait ça?  
- Je suis désolé mais il fallait absolument que tu reprennes tes esprits.  
- Pourquoi je suis attachée et ... débraillée de surcroît? Booth, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait?  
- Rien! Tu étais complètement ivre, tu as raconté toute ta vie au barman et comme tu ne voulais pas te calmer, je t'ai attachée.  
- Détache moi maintenant.  
- La clef était dans ma voiture.  
- Etait?  
- Elle a explosé.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Bon Dieu, Bones! On nous a tiré dessus! Mais regarde plutôt ça.  
Bones se retourne vers le squelette puis revient vers Booth qui range son arme.  
- Mon matériel était dans ta voiture et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire une analyse sans les mains. Appele Angela et passe la moi.  
Booth prend son portable et appele Angela. Il colle l'écouteur contre l'oreille de Brennan.  
- Allô?  
- Angela, c'est Brennan. J'ai besoin de mon second kit de travail.  
- OK. Qu'as tu fait du premier?  
- Tu comprendras quand tu nous auras rejoint.  
- Il te faut autre chose?  
- Zack, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui pour faire l'analyse.  
Arrivée de Zack et Angela.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie? Pourquoi es tu attachée?  
- C'est une très longue histoire que je te raconterais quand j'en aurais le temps. Merci de m'avoir aidée à enfiler ma combinaison.  
- On l'a juste mise au niveau des jambes.  
- C'est vrai mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'enfiler en haut avec les mains attachées.  
- Dr Brennan!  
- Oui Zack?  
- Impossible de faire les analyses ici avec tous les agents présents. Il faut emmener les ossements à l'institut.  
- D'accord. Emballe le bien, on va le mettre dans le coffre d'Angela.  
Booth arrive derrière Brennan et la détache.  
- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.  
- Tu as eu de la chance que Tweener ait eu le double de la clef.  
- Zack est en train d'emballer le squelette, nous alons l'emmener à l'institut Jefferson pour l'analyser. Tu me rejoins là bas?  
- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.  
Both l'embrasse sur la joue et rejoint les autres agents. Zack dépose précautionneusement la dépouille dans le coffre et le referme avant de s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture. Angela se place au volant et Brennan, à côté d'elle. Institut Jefferson. Brennan est en train d'analyser le squelette que Booth et elle ont trouvé grâce au sniper.  
- Fracture de la clavicule gauche et de tous les os des membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Elle a été torturée avant de mourir. Jack, tu prélèves des échantillons de terre sur le cadavre et tu les compareras avec ceux qu'on t'a ramené. Après, Zack, tu...  
Elle a trop chaud, sa concentration lui échappe, elle porte une main à son front. Angela s'approche de son amie et la prend par les épaules.  
- Ca va, ma chérie?  
- C'est rien. J'ai juste un peu chaud. Quand Jack aura fini ses prélèvements, Zack, tu pourras nettoyer les os et Angela pourra faire la reconstitution faciale...  
Sur ces mots, elle s'effondre dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Angela l'allonge au sol et tente de la réveiller avec l'aide de Zack et Jack. Booth arrive.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Le docteur Brennan était en train de nous parler quand elle s'est évanouie.  
- OK. Poussez vous, je vais l'emmener dans son bureau pour qu'elle se repose.  
Booth prend Bones dans ses bras, traverse tout l'institut et arrive à son bureau. Il pousse la porte avec son épaule et entre. Il la dépose sur le divan, elle se réveille brièvement.  
- Booth?...  
Elle sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Au moment où il la recouvre d'une légère couverture, il remarque qu'elle couvre une petite fièvre. Il l'embrasse sur le front, sort et tombe sur Camille.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
- Le docteur Brennan a fait un malaise, je l'ai amenée dans son bureau pour qu'elle se repose.  
- Tu la rameras chez elle quand elle sera réveillée.  
- Ouais. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de repos.  
Quelques heures plus tard. Angela entre dans le bureau de Brennan au moment où celle ci se réveille. Elle ne se lève pas tout de suite, Angela s'approche d'elle.  
- Tu te sens mieux?  
- Pas tellement.  
- Booth va te ramener chez toi quand tu seras levée... Tout à l'heure, quand je suis passée, j'ai remarqué que tu étais blessée, j'ai bandé la plaie.  
- Ah oui, c'est la balle du sniper, elle m'a frôlée.  
- Je t'ai apporté la photo de la fille qu'on a retrouvé. Meredith Blue, 29 ans.  
Brennan prend la photo qu'Angela lui tend.  
- Pas possible?! Je connais cette femme!  
- Comment ça?  
- C'était une de mes amies au lycée. Quelqu'un veut me faire passer un message et ce n'est pas le genre de la Mara Muerte.  
Booth entre.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Je connais la femme que l'on a retrouvé et la Mara Muerte n'est pas la seule à vouloir se venger de moi.  
- Bones, ils t'ont loupé la première fois.  
- Je suis au courant, je suis la cible et je suis toujours en vie. Quel rapport?  
- Ils t'ont envoyé un sniper...  
- ... Qui nous a montré quelque chose!  
Elle tente de se lever maiselle est prise d'un étourdissement qui la force à rester couchée.  
- Calme-toi, ma chérie. _Angela lui touche le front et constate qu'elle est brûlante._ Tu as beaucoup de fièvre, tu devrais voir un médecin.  
- J'irai demain si mon état a empiré, je te le promets.  
- OK. Booth va te ramener chez toi maintenant.  
- Tu peux te lever?  
Brennan se lève lentement avec l'aide d'Angela et Booth mais une fois debout, un vertige la saisit, elle s'écroule dans les bras de l'agent fédéral.  
- Je crois qu'elle peut se lever mais pas tenir debout.  
- Booth... Arrête ton humour débile...  
- Je vais te porter, te plains pas.  
Booth passe un bras de Brennan sur ses épaules puis la prend dans ses bras. Angela dit à Brennan encore consciente:  
- Je passerai te voir ce soir. _A Booth: _Prenez ça.  
Angela lui donne le plaid. Booth sort du bureau et traverse l'institut pour rejoindre la voiture de rechange qu'il avait obtenu mais tombe ( comme par hasard! ) sur Camille.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec MON anthropologue dans les bras?  
- Je ramène TON anthropologue, comme tu dis, chez elle.  
- Elle ne peut pas marcher de son propre chef?  
- Camille, arrête d'être jalouse à ce point! Et non, elle ne peut pas marcher de son propre chef.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien. _Elle pose une main sur le front de Brennan. _Tu devrais lui appeler un médecin, elle a au moins 39° de fièvre.  
- D'abord, je l'emmène chez elle. Ensuite, je verrais en fonction de la gravité son état.  
Booth part et rejoint sa voiture. Il pose Brennan sur le siège passager avant et remarque qu'elle s'est de nouveau endormie. Il lui attache sa ceinture et la recouvre avec la couverture qu'Angela lui a donné. Chez Temperance. Booth l'allonge sur son lit et lui enlève ses chaussures puis la recouvre avec sa couette. Il rejoint la salle et s'installe sur le canapé. I lenlève ses chaussures et sa veste puis il s'allonge sur le divan et finit par s'endormir. Au milieu de la nuit. Angela vient voir Brennan, elle frappe à la porte: pas de réponse. Elle décide de repasser plus tard. Seeley Booth se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'il entend des bruits dans la chambre de Brennan. Il se lève et arme au poing, s'approche de la chambre de Temperance, il découvre cette dernière couchée au sol avec, à côté d'elle, quelque chose qui ressemble du sang. Il s'assure qu'elle est en vie en prenant son pouls, il en trouve un régulier. Il revient dans le salon où il perçoit une présence, il plante son arme sur la nuque de cette présence.  
- On ne bouge plus!  
- Vous m'avez fait peur, Booth!  
- Angela? Où est le bâtard qui est entré ici?  
- Il ya belle lurette qu'il s'est barré votre bâtard. Vous pourriez enlever votre arme.  
Booth enlève son arme et la range dans son étui.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?  
- J'étais venue voir comment allait Brennan.  
- Au milieu de la nuit?  
- Quand on se sent mal, on a toujours besoin de soutien. Quelque soit l'heure. _Booth fronce les sourcils, Angela le regarde bizarrement. _Quoi?  
- Vous ne sentez rien?  
- Ca sent le gaz!  
- Mon Dieu! Allez chercher Brennan et emmenez la dehors.  
Booth part en direction de la cuisine tandis qu'Angela se dirige vers la chambre de Brennan, réquisitionne cette dernière et l'entraine dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble avant de l'entrainer dehors et de l'étendre sur la pelouse. Elle essaie de la réveiller. Brennan est pâle, son front est couvert d'une sueur pénible et semble dans un coma agité.  
- Brennan, hé, réveille toi, ma chérie.  
Brennan se réveille douloureusement.  
- Non, ne te lèves pas.  
- Angela, je me sens horriblement mal...  
- C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie. Je vais appeler une ambulance.  
- Ne me laisse pas seule... Je t'en pries...  
- Je ne te laisserai pas seule, je te le promets.  
Booth sort de l'immeuble. Il s'agenouille à côté d'Angela.  
- Appelez une ambulance, je reste avec elle.  
- D'accord.  
Booth sort son portable et appele le 911.  
- Oui, c'est ça. Et ne nous envoyez pas vos deux ambulanciers de la dernière fois. Vous devriez les virer. Déjà fait? Parfait.  
Booth raccroche et rejoint Angela et Temperance.  
- Comment va t-elle?  
- Je crois que c'est pire qu'il y a cinq minutes, la fièvre monte rapidement. Regardez, cette coupure là, sur son front. Il y a une eechymose qui se forme tout autour et regardez ses bras, elle a été retenue de force. Elle a donc...  
- ...vu son agresseur!  
Brennan a du mal à respirer, cela la fait paniquer et donc manquer encore plus d'air. Elle finit par s'évanouir. Angela s'en aperçoivent.  
- Bones, non! Reste avec nous!  
- C'est pas possible. Brennan, hé Brennan! Reviens sur Terre.  
- Merde.  
C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que Temperance s'éveille dans un lit d'hôpital. Cette fois ci, personne ne l'attend, elle en éprouve un pincement au coeur. Elle est seule. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Esperant de tout son corps que ce soit Booth, elle est déçue lorsque le médecin apparait dans le cadre de la porte.  
- Comment vous sentez vous, docteur Brennan?  
- Je dois avouer qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ici m'a remise sur pied.  
- C'est souvent le meilleur traitement mais dans votre cas c'est surtout l'intervention que vous avez subi cette nuit.  
- Attendez, j'ai subi une deuxième opération?  
- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix? Votre plaie s'était infectée et il y avait un début de nécrose. Nous avons stopper tout ça et maintenant, vous ne courez plus aucun danger. Vous allez pouvoir partir.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle!  
Le médecin esquisse un sourire.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous comptiez faire de toute façon?  
- Sans doute.  
- Il faudra du temps avant que votre blessure ne soit totalement guérie. Alors, vous devez me promettre que d'y aller doucement.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- Je ne vous en demande pas tant.  
Une demi heure plus tard, Temperance est en route pour l'institut avec Angela. Institut.  
- Dr Brennan! Vous vous êtes vite remise.  
- Oui, une bonne nuit résoud souvent beaucoup de problèmes.  
- Vous avez raison.  
Le portable de Brennan sonne, elle le décroche.  
- Brennan.  
- Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?  
- Bien mieux, merci.  
- Tu ne vas pas retourner dans ton appart' tout de suite car la scientifique l'a envahi. Tu sais, où tu vas dormir cette nuit?  
- Non, pas encore. Il se peut que je prennes une chambre d'hôtel.  
- Ah, OK.  
- Tu voulais quelque chose?  
- La balistique a fini d'analyser les balles du sniper. Ce sont des 308 finlandaises, les munitions des très bons snipers.  
- Quui aurait les moyens de payer un sniper pour me descendre?  
- Je ne sais pas, je poursuis l'enquête.  
Le soir même. Brennan est au volant de sa voiture au téléphone avec Booth.  
- Booth, c'est Brennan. Excuse moi, je ne sais toujours pas où je vais dormir et je me suis dit que peut être tu...  
- C'est d'accord, je t'attends.  
Elle aperçoit une voiture de police lui faire des appels de phares.  
- Je dois raccrocher. Je te rappele.  
Elle raccroche et se range sur le côté. Elle commence à se sentir mal. Un homme habillé en flic s'approche de sa voiture.  
- Papiers du véhicule.  
Brennan attrape son sac qu'elle pose sur ses genoux. Elle prend son porte feuille et sort les papiers du véhicule qu'elle donne au flic. Elle remet son portable dans son sac et ferme les yeux.  
- Vous allez bien?  
- Pas aussi bien que je pourrais.  
- Vous voulez de l'eau?  
- Si vous avez.  
Le flic part et revient avec une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il donne à Brennan. Elle en boit une longue gorgée.  
- Vous êtes bien Temperance Brennnan?  
- Oui.  
- Cette voiture est à vous?  
- Absolument.  
- Descendez du véhicule.  
Brennan met son sac en bandouillère sur son épaule et sort de la voiture. Une camionnette noire, vitres teintées, se gare derrière sa voiture.  
- Venez avec moi. 


	3. They arrive to kidnap Brennan

Bones suit le flic, elle passe près de la camionnette, la portière de celle ci s'ouvre. Instinctivement, Brennan se protège du bras juste à temps pour ne pas être assommée mais la prend de plein fouet sur le coude, ce qui la déséquilibre; elle en laisse tomber son sac qui atterrit sous le véhicule de police. Deux silhouettes aux masques noirs sortent du véhicule et se jettent sur elle. Elle se défend comme elle peut, d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'un mais le flic [qui fait partie du coup monté et le deuxième homme ne lui laisse aucune chance. Le premier la frappe non loin du rein. Le souffle coupé, elle se jette en avant pour essayer d'échapper à leur emprise mais reçoit un choc qui fait retentir cloches et sirènes à travers son cerveau. Sa vue s'obscurcit lorsqu'un poing l'atteint à l'estomac. Les trois hommes s'acharnent sur elle; il ne lui reste plus qu'à offrir le moins de prises possibles en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle allait perdre conscience quand une dernière pensée lui vient. Si elle ne réagit pas... **_ELLE VA MOURIR!!!_** Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle balance une jambe en moulinet, parvenant à déséquilibrer l'un de ses agresseurs. Comme il tombe lourdement sur le goudron, les deux autres marques une hésitation. Exactement ce dont elle a besoin. Un coup de coude dans un bas-ventre arrache des hurlements au deuxième larron. Cependant, le troisième larron la prend par les cheveux et s'apprête à lui fracasser le crâne lorsqu'elle lui percute le nez avec le tranchant de la main. Le type la lâche et recule en gargouillant de douleur. Sa vue se brouille, elle a mal partout mais elle parvient à se remettre sur pied. En même temps, ses assaillants se sont également repris. Le flic sort un flingue et, comme les deux autres sautent dans la camionnette, il vise Brennan. Elle plonge derrière le véhicule de police dont elle voit les vitres exploser sous les balles qui giclent autour d'elle. Un des projectiles lui traverse l'épaule, sa vue se brouille de plus en plus, son ouïe commence à la lâcher, c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprend...  
... " **J'ai été droguée!**"  
Se retenant pour ne pas hurler de douleur, elle attrape son sac sous la voiture et sort son portable. Elle compose le numéro de Booth, elle a du mal à rester consciente.  
- Booth.  
Elle réussit à articuler quelques mots.  
- Ils m'ont sauté dessus et ... drogué.  
- Quoi? Qui? Bones? ... Ca va?  
Elle n'a pas la force de répondre.  
- Où est tu? Temperance!  
- J'n'en sais rien... Localisez cet appel...  
Et c'est le trou noir. Le flic passe derrière la voiture, il découvre Brennan inconsciente, son téléphone dans la main, on entend Booth s'égosiller à l'intérieur.  
- Je suis désolé de vous " dégoûter ", votre copine est en train de crever et nous allons la massacrer. Il raccroche et éteint le portable qu'il glisse dans sa poche. Puis il va pour attraper Brennan mais celle ci se réveille et va pour le frapper lorsqu'il l'assomme avec la crosse de l'arme. La tête de Brennan retombe lentement avec une vilaine plaie sanglante au front. Le mec l'attrape par les pieds et la traine jusqu'à la camionnette. Il ouvre le coffre et la balance dedans puis il monte avec elle et le véhicule part. Une heure plus tard, Booth est sur les lieux avec une équipe du F.B.I., furieux contre lui même. L'agent Crew intervient.  
- Booth! Arrête de tempêter comme ça! Tu perturbes mes gars.  
- C'est de ma faute s'ils l'ont enlevé, Tweener! J'aurai du être avec elle.  
- Booth, calme-toi.  
- Ils l'ont drogué avant de la frapper. Un des projectiles l'a peut être touchée on ne sait où et elle a été enlevée. Et tu voudrais que je me calme!  
- Va calmer ta rage ailleurs! _Booth monte dans sa voiture. _Hé! Ho! Tu vas où là?  
- A l'Institut Jefferson. Je vais réveiller ses fouines pour les prévenir.  
Institut. Angela, Camille, Jack et Zack sont réunis dans le bureau de Cam, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille. Booth entre. [ La gravité de la situation l'empêche de sourire devant la tenue de ses fouines ( ils sont en pyjamas quand même! )  
- Agent Booth, pourrait on savoir pourquoi vous nous avez amené ici au milieu de la nuit?  
- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé cette nuit. Le docteur Brennan a été enlevée.  
- Quoi?!  
- Pas possible?!  
- Comment ça se fait?  
- Où est-elle?  
- Doucement! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils l'ont droguée et frappée. Quelqu'un a perdu beaucoup de sang suite à une blessure par balle, on attend les résultats, on ne sait pas si c'est elle.  
- Mais c'est qui ils?  
- C'est une des choses qu'il nous reste à découvrir.  
- Donc si je comprends bien, mon anthropologue a été droguée, battue puis enlevée. Elle a peut-être été blessée par balle. Et on ne sait pas QUI EST DERRIERE TOUT CA!!!  
Camille allait sauter sur Booth pour l'étrangler si Jack et Zack n'étaient pas intervenus.  
- Calmez-vous, docteur Saroyan!  
Camille se calme, les deux garçons la lâchent.  
- Ca va aller?  
- Oui. Laissez-moi seule avec Booth.  
Angela sort suivi par les deux garçons.  
- Comment ça a pu arriver?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Comment ça tu ne sais pas?  
- Ecoute, je me sens déjà assez coupable alors, n'en rajoutes pas!  
- Comment l'as tu su aussi rapidement?  
- Elle m'a appelé et elle m'a dit: " Ils m'ont sauté dessus et... drogué." et après, il y a un type qui m'a dit qu'ils allaient la massacrer.  
- Seeley...  
- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé de plus sur le squelette?  
- Le docteur Brennan avait raison, elle a été torturée puis enterrée vivante mais pas là où vous l'avez trouvé. Le docteur Hodgins nous a dit que les échantillons ne correspondaient pas. Celui du cadavre est du sable alors que ceux que vous nous avez ramenés sont de la terre. Elle a donc été déterrée avant d'être déplacée.  
- Ce sniper voulait nous montrer ce squelette. Il voulait que Brennan sache quel sort l'attendait. Ils vont la torturée puis la tuer!  
- Seeley, calme toi/  
- Non, je ne vais pas me calmer! Tout ça, c'est ma faute!  
Sur ces mots, il part en claquant la porte. Brennan se réveille sous respiration artificielle et, étrangement, seule son épaule blessée ne la fait pas souffrir. Elle n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux, préférant se fier à son ouïe. N'entendant rien d'autre qu'elle même, elle décide d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle voit l'un de ses agresseurs à côté d'elle. Il lui dit à voix basse:  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Brennan.  
- Que je ne m'inquiètes pas! Vous m'avez droguée, tabassée et enlevée! Je me réveille, vous êtes là, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter!  
- Chut! Calmez-vous! Je vais vous expliquer. En fait, je m'appelle Gus Bricker, je suis du F.B.I. Je suis chargé de surveiller Juan Guzman pour ne pas qu'il vous approche. Bref, ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il préparait quelque chose, j'ai donc infiltré son groupe et récemment, j'ai découvert qu'il voulait vous enlever avec la complicité de John Ardwick et vous torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
- C'est vous qui m'avez mise sous respiration artificielle?  
- Oui, j'ai aussi anesthésiée et bandé votre épaule. Vous étiez en trop mauvais état pour que je vous laisse comme ça. J'ai donc dit à Ardwick que je m'occupais de vous. J'en ai profité pour vous soigner sans que ça lui saute aux yeux. En revanche, vous commencez à avoir de la fièvre.  
- Merci.  
- De rien. Je suis chargé de votre protection. _Son portable sonne. C'est un texto. _Je suis désolé, je vais encore vous faire souffrir.  
Il se penche sur elle et débranche le respirateur.


	4. After the kidnapping

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve assise et attachée à une chaise.  
- Parlez-moi de vous.  
Elle ne répond pas, "Hopkin" [Bricker se fait passer pour Jack Hopkin, il est sous couverture. la frappe.  
- Je ne connais que votre surnom, Bones, c'est ça?  
Elle ne répond toujours pas, il la frappe encore une fois.  
- Je ne fais pas partie de la police, je n'en ai jamais fait partie...


	5. She arrives to give them the slip

- Vous travaillez pourtant avec le F.B.I., que faites vous exactement avec eux?  
Toujours pas de réponse. Il la frappe de nouveau faisant gicler un peu plus de sang sur le beau visage de Tempe. Le coup la projette au sol. Il la relève, Brennan le frappe avec la chaise, il s'écroule. Elle réussit à se débarrasser de la chaise, Ardwick [ le cerveau quand le commanditaire n'est pas là , qui s'occupait d'une caméra, l'attrape [ la chaise et lui [ Temperance abat dans ses côtes douloureuses. Sous la douleur, elle s'effondre à demi consciente, il remet la chaise debout et assoit Brennan dessus. Il s'apprête à l'attacher mais elle réussit à le mettre K.O avec un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe [ outch!! et elle se sauve. Elle atterrit dans le désert, elle court sur quelques mètres mais s'arrête bientôt le souffle coupé par la douleur. Elle continue en marchant lentement, un serpent la mord, sa vue se brouille, la tête lui tourne, elle aperçoit une jeep, elle s'avance vers elle, sa vue se brouille de plus en plus, la jeep s'arrête pile devant elle, Brennan s'écroule inconsciente sur le capot de celle ci. Le conducteur descend et prend le pouls de Temperance, qui est prise de spasmes avec des tremblements, elle a beaucoup de fièvre, son pouls est rapide, beaucoup trop rapide.  
- La malheureuse!  
En la prenant dans ses bras, il remarque les contusions et les plaies encore sanglantes. Il la dépose sur le siège avant passager et remonte dans sa voiture. Il démarre en trombe. QG des kidnappeurs, "Hopkin" et Ardwick se réveillent.  
- La slope! Elle a réussi à se tirer! Hopkin!  
- Je vais la retrouver.


	6. But she is caught by HopkinBricker

Bricker [Hopkin, enfin, vous avez compris le double jeu, maintenant. sort du bâtiment et saute dans la jeep. Il suit les traces de Temperance jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent pour laisser place à des traces de pneus. Il les suit et arrive devant une simple maison, il frappe la porte s'ouvre.  
- Bonjour, agent Gus Bricker, F.B.I. Avez vous vu cette femme?  
Il sort une photo de Brennan pour la montrer à l'homme.  
- Si señor. Entrez.  
Le mec fait entrer Bricker, il le conduit à Brennan.  
- Je l'ai trouvé dans le désert en pleine taticardie. Elle avait des spasmes et beaucoup de fièvre... Enfin bref, je me suis occupé d'elle. Elle a aussi deux côtes cassées et divers bleus et plaies. Elle a des problèmes?  
- De très graves problèmes. Et malheureusement, il faut que je la ramène.  
- Vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle a été mordue par un serpent. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais le venin a pris trop d'ampleur, si vous ne l'emmenez pas à l'hôpital dans les quarante huit heures, elle succombera.  
- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle.  
- Je suis médecin, c'est mon boulot. Je voudrais, enfin, est ce que je pourrais savoir comment elle a reçu une balle dans l'épaule?  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire au risque de perdre ma couverture et là, ce ne sera pas seulement sa vie, mais aussi la mienne qui sera en danger.  
- Je comprends. Sauvez-la vite.  
Bricker sort une carte de sa poche, il s'agit du numéro de son collègue au sein du F.B.I.  
- Appelez le, donnez lui de mes nouvelles et de celles du docteur Brennan. Il vous expliquera la situation mais vous ne devrez en parler à personne sous aucun prétexte.  
Le médecin prend la carte.  
- D'accord, je me tiendrais au secret médical.  
- Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
- Voici mon numéro.  
Bricker prend la carte du médecin et la glisse dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Ils se serrent la main, Bricker prend Brennan dans ses bras et la l'emmène à sa voiture. Il la dépose sur la banquette arrière puis il la ramène à l'entrepôt où elle sera encore maltraitée devant une caméra qui aura de grandes conséquences pour sa délivrance. Mias avant d'être arrivé, il regarde dans le rétro et voit que Brennan s'éveille. Il s'arrête, va aider Brennan à s'assoir et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Temperance est encore comateuse, Bricker l'enlace pour la faire boire, sa promenade dans le désert l'avait déshydratée, il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle se réveille avant de la réhydrater.  
- Buvez, docteur Brennan. Cela vous fera du bien.  
Brennan boit, elle boit à se faire péter le ventre, elle en met partout mais elle boit. Cet idiot de médecin n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était déshydratée mais elle pense qu'elle le remercierait si elle s'en sortait. Cette pensée est la dernière qu'elle a, l'inconscience l'emporte sur sa conscience. Bricker l'allonge sur le ventre et la menotte dans le dos avant de la ramener au QG d'Ardwick. Ce dernier est assis devant un ordinateur portable en train d'envoyer un message au Jefferson.  
Jefferson. Angela est assise devant son ordinateur qui lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Elle ouvre et pousse un cri quand elle lit son contenu.

Attention! Message prioritaire!

Le compte à rebours est maintenant enclenché...

Si vous ne retrouvez pas le docteur Brennan...

Dans 15heures, elle mourra...

Top chrono!  
Un décompte s'affiche sur le deuxième ordinateur du Jefferson Institut et sur son écran apparait une vidéo de Brennan: elle est inconsciente, enfermée dans un petit local et l'air très mal en point. Sa respiration est irrégulière. Booth [qui avait entendu le cri d'Angela entre précipitamment dans le bureau de cette dernière, pâle et horrifiée, suivi par toutes les fouines.  
- Mlle Monténégro, pourraient on savoir ce qui vous pousse à hurler comme ça dans mon labo?  
Angela répond d'une voix blanche:  
- Regardez!  
Elle réaffiche le message.  
- Vous pouvez pister sa provenance?  
- Je peux essayer mais ça va prendre du temps.  
- Allez y.  
- Regardez, l'image se brouille.  
En effet, l'image de la caméra fixée sur Brennan devient floue et, lorsqu'elle se rétablit, Brennan n'est plus sur les images.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore lui faire subir?  
- Booth, vous avez les résultats du sang?  
- Ouais, c'est le sien.  
La réponse qu'ils semblaient tous redouter.

Voili! Voilou! La suite? ... Peut-être demain! En attendant, bonne lecture!  
Miss N.C.I.S.


	7. Come back to the HQ

Nouveau Mexique. Brennan est attachée, par les pieds, au crochet, la tête au dessus d'un baril d'eau.  
- Bien, faisons un essai. Mets la caméra en route.  
Ardwick appuie sur le bouton pour faire descendre le crochet de façon à immerger le buste de Brennan puis le remonte pour l'en faire sortir.  
- Nous savons déjà tout de vous.  
- Pourquoi me demandez-vous de vous raconter ma vie alors?...  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
- Pour moi, ça en a...  
- Insolente. _Nouvelle immersion. _Il ne faut tout de même pas que je vous raconte votre propre vie?  
- Allez-y, il faut que je la voie sous un autre angle...  
Nouvelle immersion.  
- Vous êtes le docteur Temperance Brennan surnommée Bones. Vous travaillez à l'Institut Jefferson. A quinze ans, vous avez perdu vos parents et récemment, vous avez trouvé les ossements de votre mère et découvert que votre père était vivant. Vous entretenez depuis longtemps une longue amitié avec l'agent Seeley Booth du F.B.I. que vous aidez régulièrement sur des affaires où les corps sont mutilés. J'ai oublié de préciser votre profession au sein de cet institut, vous êtes anthropologue judiciaire. Votre ami, l'agent Booth a un fils, nous avons besoin de lui. Mais nous n'avons pas son adresse et nous savons que vous le savez.  
- Je ne vous dévoilerais pas des choses aussi personnelles... Même si vous me menacez de me tuer...  
Immersion.  
- Alors?  
- Vous allez devoir me tuer... Je ne vous dirais rien...  
Immersion. Brennan crache l'eau qu'elle a dans la bouche sur Ardwick.  
- Slope!  
Sonnerie de téléphone. "Hopkin" coupe la caméra et décroche le portable de Brennan. En fouillant dans la besace de Brennan pour trouver son phone, "Hopkin" a trouvé son agenda qu'il feuillette tandis qu'Ardwick pousse le baril et fait descendre Temperance puis l'attache sur une chaise.  
- Agent Booth! On parlait justement de vous. / Le docteur Brennan?/ Bien sûr qu'elle est en vie./ Ne nous sous estimez pas, agent Booth. Je vous la passe.  
Jack passe le téléphone à Temperance sous le regard malveillant de John qui lui a libéré une main.  
- Allô?...  
- Bones? Comment allez-vous? Comment ils vous traitent?  
- Booth, j'ai été assommée donc j'ai super mal au crâne, je crois qu'ils m'ont fracturé deux côtes en me tabassant, imaginez la démarche que j'aurais si je pouvais marcher et j'ai extrêmement chaud, il se pourrait que j'ai de la fièvre. Sortez moi d'ici, Booth, je vous en pries...  
- Bones...  
John lui a pris le téléphone des mains et a raccroché.


	8. Cut her finger

- Et maintenant?  
- Maintenant, nous allons couper un doigt de ce cher docteur pour appuyer notre vidéo et notre cruauté.  
"Hopkin" met la caméra en route, Ardwick sort un couteau et s'avance vers Brennan qui hurle.  
- Je crois qu'on va d'abord la bâillonner car elle me casse les oreilles à hurler comme ça.  
Ardwick prend un chiffon et bâillonne Temperance complètement affolée, puis il reprend son couteau en main et lui attrape la main pour lui sectionner un doigt. Institut Jefferson.  
- Je crois savoir où est Bones.  
- Ah bon?  
- Où ça?  
- Au Nouveau Mexique.  
- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait de la fièvre. A ses débuts ici, Brennan avait déjà collaboré avec moi au Nouveau Mexique. Il se trouve qu'elle est tombée malade, une insolation, elle est restée alitée plusieurs jours avec de la fièvre. _Il semble comprendre quelque chose. _Oh, mon Dieu!  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Ces enfoirés se servent de nos anciennes enquêtes contre elle. Il faut que j'aille voir qui travaillait aux archives. Angela, venez avec moi.  
- Moi? Et pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est vous que je veux avec moi. Allez.  
Booth et Angela partent. Archives du F.B.I.  
- C'était John Ardwick qui s'occupait des archives. On ne le voit plus depuis 2 jours.  
- C'est étrange. On a essayé de tuer Bones, il y a 2 jours.  
- Il était secondé par Jack Hopkin. Est ce que Cullen vous a prévenu que certains dossiers sur lesquels vous avez collaboré ont disparu?  
- Lesquels?  
- L'affaire Mara Muerte, Jamie Kenton et celui du fossoyeur.  
- C'est pas vrai! Ils veulent la torturer avant de la tuer. Vous avez des photos des archivistes?  
- Non. Mais je pourrais vous les décrire.  
- Parfait. Angela, c'est ici que vous intervenez.  
- Vous saviez qu'il ne possédait pas de photos aux archives, vous m'avez fait venir pour les portraits robots.  
- C'est ça.  
- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?  
- Faites attention, vous devenez comme Bones.


	9. They kidnap the Booth's kid

Beaucoup plus tard, au Nouveau Mexique, les deux kidnappeurs ouvrent le local où est retenue Temperance, elle est inconsciente, Bricker lui avait bandé la main derrière le dos de Ardwick. Ils y font entrer un petit garçon et referment la porte à clef. Le petit garçon recule, trébuche et tombe sur le docteur Brennan. Il la reconnait grâce à son père qui la lui avait présentée une fois. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour la réveiller, Brennan ouvre les yeux.  
- Bonjour, docteur Bones.  
- Bonjour. Qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crâne! Booth junior? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Mon nom, c'est Parker. Il y a un homme qui m'a enlevé pour m'enfermer ici. Il vous a tapé?  
- Oui mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Je vais te protéger d'eux, ils ne te toucheront pas un seul cheveu.  
- Ils l'ont déjà fait vu qu'ils m'ont enlevé.  
- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal et je les en empêcherais.  
Elle tente de se lever mais ses côtes brisées la rappellent à l'ordre pour qu'elle reste couchée.  
- Vous ne pouvez même pas vous lever.  
- Si, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide.  
Parker aide Temperance à se lever.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche?  
- Un portable. C'est papa qui me l'a donné.  
Parker donne le portable à Temperance.  
- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre main?  
- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Temperance est debout mais bientôt secouée par un vertige, elle s'appuie contre un mur avant de s'assoir contre lui. Parker fait de même. Brennan semble sur le point de craquer.  
- Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir?  
- J'en suis sûr, docteur Bones. _Brennan craque. _Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi vous pleurez? Vous avez mal? Dites moi ce que je dois faire.  
- Il faut m'emmener à l'hôpital. On ne peut rien pour moi ici et si on ne me sort pas de ce croupier... Encore un jour et je ne serais plus de ce monde...  
- Docteur Bones, vous délirez! _Parker pose une main sur le front de Brennan._ Vous êtes brûlante.  
- Il faut... Il faut appeler ton père...  
Brennan pleure plus fort, tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Parker la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler. Dans le même temps, il prend son portable et appelle son père.  
- Allô fiston.  
- Papa, c'est toi?  
- Ouais. Pourquoi tu m'appelles?  
- Je suis avec le docteur Bones.  
- Attends, tu es avec le docteur Brennan, là?  
- Oui.  
- Passe la moi.  
- Docteur Bones, mon père veut vous parler.  
Parker colle l'écouteur contre l'oreille de Temperance qui prend le téléphone à pleines mains puis se recale contre le mur.  
- Booth?...  
- Bones, comment allez vous?  
Elle est soudainement prise d'une violente quinte de toux.  
- Bones? Bones?  
Parker reprend le téléphone.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Ils l'ont tapé, elle a pleins de bosses, de bleus et de sang sur son visage. Elle peut presque pas bouger, elle a beaucoup de fièvre et a un bandage à la main.  
- Ecoute-moi. Je sais où vous êtes, je vais venir capturer les méchants garçons qui vous ont enlevés. En attendant, tu vas t'occuper du docteur Brennan, je veux que tu la soignes pour qu'elle soit en bon état de marche quand je viendrais vous chercher.  
- D'accord.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Fais attention à toi.  
Parker raccroche. Il allonge Brennan correctement sur le sol pour qu'elle soit au frais. Il enlève son T-shirt avec lequel il essuie le sang sur le visage de Temperance puis il le craque en deux morceaux. A son arrivée, il avait remarqué un point d'eau alimenté par la fuite d'un tuyau traversant le plafond. Il trempe un morceau du T-shirt dans l'eau puis il revient aux côtés de Temperance, il pose le tissu sur son front trempé de sueur. Tout en caressant les cheveux de Brennan, il dit:  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Brennan. Mon père va venir nous chercher, on vous emmènera à l'hôpital, on vous soignera bien. En attendant, je vais soulager vos côtes.  
Parker masse les côtes douloureuses de Temperance.


End file.
